


it's about damn time

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, bro feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy tells Tazer about his life in Washington, what rumors about Ovechkin are actually true, and how Carmen is doing. Tazer tells Troy about Kaner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's about damn time

**Author's Note:**

> because troy brouwer is one of the caps' representatives at the nhlpa meetings in chicago, so clearly he's staying with toews. go with it.
> 
> edit 6/28- today troy told a nhlpa reporter that he's staying in chicago this offseason in his house, but you know, whatever whatever. (also that carmen is pregnant. all the feels.)

 

 

It’s a whirlwind of meetings and lunches and pamphlets in Chicago, so much so that Troy can hardly enjoy being back in his old city. Sure, he likes being in Washington, but Chicago is where he got his start and he doesn’t think the magic will ever fade.

It feels both natural and wrong to get into Tazer’s car after a day of meetings and head back to his condo. Even though they didn’t carpool much when they played together, because Troy always thought that to and from practice was Tazer and Kaner’s time, it feels a little bit like they’re still playing together, like the past year never happened. Troy has to remind himself that this isn’t his home anymore, that Tazer isn’t his captain, that he has new teammates in Washington now.

But Tazer’s place is full of memories, so many that the wave of nostalgia that hits Troy when he walks in threatens to topple him.

Troy likes staying with Tazer, though. They’ve kept in touch throughout the season, but that doesn’t stop them from grabbing a few beers and catching up into the wee hours of the night on Tazer’s couch.

Troy tells Tazer about his life in Washington, what rumors about Ovechkin are actually true, and how Carmen is doing.

Tazer tells Troy about Kaner.

Actually, that’s all that Tazer can seem to talk about. It starts with how Kaner did last season, and then depreciates after a few beers into how much Kaner fucked up at the beginning of the off-season, then how worried Tazer is about him.

Troy just nods along to his words, because Tazer’s got that far-off look in his eyes that Troy knows means that Tazer just needs to talk. He’s really not even that surprised that Tazer’s only thought is Kaner. That’s always how it’s been between them; each other before anything else. Anyone who spent five minutes with Tazer and Kaner would know, and Troy’s had quite a few years.

It’s not until Tazer trails off mid-sentence and stares into his mostly empty bottle that Troy speaks up.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Troy says.

“Yeah, I do.” Tazer says simply. Troy has always been proud of his relationship with Tazer; neither of them ever tried to hide anything from the other. It was all straight answers and honesty, no fucking around or playing each other.

“Does he know?” Troy asks while handing Tazer another beer.

“I’ve never told him,” Tazer says.

“You should,” Troy tells him, which gets Tazer rolling his eyes. “No, seriously, man. I think it would help him right now, to know that you really do have his back.”

Tazer knocks back half his beer before responding. “You’re right,” He says, resigned instead of bitter.

“Go to Buffalo when this is over,” Troy nudges Tazer’s knee with his own. “You know Kaner probably needs you to actually get better.”

Tazer grimaces a little, but nods. “I will.” He says it with even more than his usual intensity, like he’s making a promise to himself.

“Good,” Troy says, getting up. “I’m going to call my wife, tell her I love her, and go to bed. Goodnight, buddy.”

“Yeah, ‘night,” Tazer tips his bottle towards him. Troy glances back towards Tazer before closing the guest room door behind him, and hopes the look of pure determination on his face is enough to make Tazer face the one thing he’s been putting off for years.

 

It’s a few weeks later and Troy is back home, sitting on the couch with Carmen, when he gets a text from Tazer. It’s a picture of a road sign for Buffalo’s city limits.

Troy smiles and texts back, _howd it go?_

 _better than expected_ , Tazer sends back a few minutes later.

_whens the wedding?_

_shut up_ , Tazer responds and Troy laughs.

“What is it, babe?” Carmen asks him.

“Just Tazer,” Troy squeezes Carmen’s feet in his lap. “It seems that he and Kaner have finally gotten their heads out of each other’s asses and admitted that they’re made for each other.”

Carmen cringes at his expression. “Good, it’s about damn time.”

 

~fin

 


End file.
